Biberones y Sonrisas
by Inmaru
Summary: Rose llora por segunda vez en una noche, y Ron debe hablarle mientras le da su biberón, sin percatarse que Hermione escucha su secreta conversión con la pequeña de un mes de nacida…Al parecer Ronald Weasley se ha vuelto a meter en líos con el amor de su vida. ONE SHOT.


**Declaimer****: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

- Biberones y Sonrisas -

Ron miro el reloj por segunda vez aquella madrugada, eran las tres de la mañana y su hija de un mes de nacida le avisaba de nuevo con su llanto que tenía un hambre voraz.

Apoyo sus pies en el suelo alfrombado y luego volteo para encontrar a una Hermione totalmente dormida, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. En la guerra, luego durante su estadía en la academia de aurores y mas recientemente con el nacimiento de su hija, su sueño se había hecho cada vez mas ligero, dejando atrás aquella pesadez que lo hacia dormir durante muchas horas como si no existiese un mañana. Por lo tanto era totalmente común que fuese él quien se levantara con el mínimo llanto de su bebe.

Se levanto con cuidado de no mover mucho la cama y dejo atrás su habitación. La pieza de la pequeña Rose se encontraba justo al lado de la de ellos, así que no debía ir tan lejos. Se asomo a su cuna, encontrándola hecha un mar de lagrimas, Ron no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido por aquella bebita que lo hacia el hombre mas sensible del mundo. La tomo entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado y cariño, cosa que fue un remedio completo para la pequeña, que dejo de llorar al instante.

-¿Tienes hambre Rosi?- Le preguntaba mientras tomaba de una mesa uno de los biberones que Hermione le había dejado preparado para la noche, luego con su varita lo calentó un poco, por ultimo comprobó la temperatura en su mano, sin preámbulo coloco la mamila en los labios de la pequeña quien comenzó a succionar sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Tu madre tiene razón, sacaste mi estomago- Le hablaba mientras se mecía muy ligeramente en la mecedora de la habitación-…Pero también hay que hacer justicia, sacaste los pulmones de tu Mari para gritar, si sigues llorando así despertaras a todo el vecindario, pero si te soy sincero, realmente no me importa, seguramente si alguien se le ocurriera reclamar tu madre pondría esa cara que asusta tanto y luego diría alguna cosa para que la gente saliese huyendo…Imagínate que salgas con el carácter de Hermione- Ron seguía con su monologo sin percatarse que Hermione se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta totalmente enternecida por verlo alimentando a su hija, pero al mismo tiempo se le ocurrió una idea.

-Así que tengo un carácter de loca…Ya veo, bien Ronald, una vez mas sacas tu genialidad a relucir- Ron levanto la cara con asombro, al descubrí a Hermione en la puerta.

No…Mione, yo solo estaba…- No pudo terminar la frase ya que la castaña se acerco a la bebe que se había dormido de nuevo en los brazos de su padre, la beso con cuidado de no despertarla y luego salio de la habitación hecha una furia, o al menos eso creía Ron.

-Genial, una maldita pelea a las tres de la mañana, esto tiene que ser un condenado record mundial…- Se levanto de la mecedora con cuidado de no despertar a la niña y la coloco en la cuna, admirándola por lo que debería ser la ultima vez aquella noche – Ahora a contentar al basilisco que tengo en la cama- Cuando entro en su habitación encontró a Hermione de espalda a él fingiendo dormir.

-Amor, yo solo estaba jugando con Rosi, lo siento no lo decía en serio- Hermione fingía dormir mientras Ron la había abrazado desde atrás y le hablaba al oído- amor… Se que no estas dormida, dime algo…De verdad, lo siento- Hermione volteo para ver a Ron con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-¿De que te ríes?- Pregunto confundido por la bipolaridad de su mujer.

-De que te acabo de gastar un abroma y tu caíste, ahora vuelve a decirle a nuestra hija que tengo un carácter de miedo- Hermione sonreía triunfante en su juego, mientras Ron abría la boca con falsa indignación.

-Pagaras por esta enorme humillación Hermione WEASLEY- Recalco el apellido casada de la mujer- jamás volverás a engañar a tu rey y dueño señora WEASLEY- bromeo el pelirrojo, mientras se montaba encima de ella y comenzaba a hacerle cosquilla.

-¡NO!, ¡NO!, suéltame Ronald… ¡Por favor!- pedía con suplica y desesperación mientras no podía evitar soltar carcajadas cada vez mas fuertes.

-Es una suerte que halla puesto el Muffliato sino despertarías a la bebe…ahora di, Ron eres mi rey, y jamás volveré a burlarme de ti-

-Ni…en tus mas…Profundos sueños… ¡NO!... ¡PARA!, ¡PARA POR FAVOR!-

-dilo entonces, Ron eres mi rey y jamás volveré a búrlame de ti- repitió con burla mientras paraba las cosquillas que le propinaba a su esposa.

-Esta…bien-tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para respirar normalmente de nuevo, así que luego que se calmo del ataque de risa y de que Ron la soltara se levanto para poner la cara a su altura- Ron serás mi rey, pero jamás dejare de reírme de ti porque es una de las cosas que me hace amarte, tu ingenuidad para ciertas cosas- luego lo beso rápidamente y volvió a sonreír.

-Eres la trampa en persona, ¿Qué paso con la prefecta que no rompía su palabra?, Ya no se puede confiar en nadie- se lamento fingidamente, pero completamente derrotado por la ternura de que le podía mas que la broma.

Hermione rió en su cuello sabiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo en aquel momento. Cuando levanto su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, supo que el era su perdición.

-¿Me sabes incondicionalmente tuyo verdad?- La seguía mirando de aquella manera intensa que la desarmaba por completo. Hermione solo asintió mordiéndose el labio mientras sentía los brazos de él a su alrededor- Te amo… mas de lo que amare en muchas vidas, y Merlín sabe que eres a la única que le digo estas cosas, porque eres la única que me hace comportarme como un baboso sentimental…Gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo, por regalarme a lo mas hermoso que jamás tendré, a ti y a Rose, te debo mas de lo que podré pagarte- Había declarado todo el amor que sentía por la castaña que lo desarmaba al completo.

-Ron…- Hermione lo beso con todo el amor que podía, sabiendo que él hablaba desde lo más profundo de su alma. Lo atrajo hasta ella para quedar acostado en la cama – Yo también te amo, mas de lo que te puedas imaginar Ronald Weasley, mas que a mi propia vida- Ronald estaba ansioso por demostrarle todo su amor y por ello la beso intensamente separándose solo para tomar aire, pero pronto recordó el "reposo sexual" de cuarenta días que les había mandado el medico, luego del nacimiento de la bebe.

-No podemos- dijo por toda explicación. Ella entendió al instante y lo invito a quedarse en aquella posición para volver a dormir.

-Lo se- Luego de aquello, se quedaron dormidos, ella acariciando la espalda desnuda del pelirrojo y él recostado en su pecho, mientras escuchaba su corazón acompasarse con su respiración.

**Hola!...Yo por aquí otra vez en menos de una semana, pero no lo pude evitar, estaba reescribiendo el siguiente capitulo de Reborn y se me ocurrió este One shot, que es seguramente lo mas cursi que he escrito jamás. Ésta pequeña historia también estará montada en mi blog (el link esta en mi perfil). Un saludo gigante para todos, nos leemos el jueves con otro cap de Reborn.**

**Att: Verónica Adan **


End file.
